


Snowfall

by Chocobofever



Series: Jealousy AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobofever/pseuds/Chocobofever
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi have been married for about a year and it is their first vacation together. Iruka thinks it's cool--He hasn't been outside the village a lot. The cool weathers and abundant snow of Northern Fire Country take him by surprise, but he'd got an alpha to keep him warm.(W-Wait, it's the wrong alpha?)





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> My computer crashed. EVERYTHING is coming out at a snail's pace. 
> 
> I originally intended to post this as a 2 piece, but with the recent delays I figured I'll never get it out if I don't post something now. So its set at 4 chapters long. Part 2 is almost ready to be out -- If I ever manage to stop 'editing' it. 
> 
> But please have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**_What you need to know of this world before reading:_ ** _An alpha who has once bonded will lose their sanity if their mate dies; This is how Hatake Sakumo ended up taking his own life. The only way to avoid this terrible fate is by boding them to another omega, however not all alphas are willing or capable of doing this. Whereas Sakumo refused to re-marry, Kakashi has now done so three times. He lost his third mate when she betrayed Konoha; He killed her with his own hands and was later bonded to Iruka (see: Married Bliss)._

_This fic is situated between Married Bliss and Leaving for War. Married Bliss is still incomplete. If you're the type who cannot stand to read in the chronically wrong order you'll have to wait a long time before progressing to Snowfall._

_Contains themes of class society._

 

The bell on Iruka’s neck jingled. Iruka paused in his strides, but it was already too late. Kakashi looked up from the book he’d been perusing, one eyebrow rising.

Iruka scowled, grasping the bell with his hand. "Why would you put this thing on me?"

"Because you like sneaking around too much. Also," Kakashi turned a page. "It looks good on you. Very cute."

It was true, Iruka _did_ like sneaking around and he loved the things he could do when he went unobserved. People rarely remembered his appearance except for his scar, which could easily be taken care of with some make-up; Perfect for sneakish operations like pouring laxatives in the punch. His omega scent had given him some trouble after presenting, but as long as he ate suppressants it would remain weak, barely noticeable in a crowd of mainly betas, though alphas would sometimes gravitate towards him without seeming aware of what it was that compelled them to come stand next to the curtains which Iruka was hiding behind.

"Come here," Kakashi said, lowering the book to his lap.

Iruka eyed the alpha suspiciously, but approached cautiously when he determined there wasn't much harm he could do to Iruka. Would do. Iruka trusted that much by now. He came to stand before Kakashi, feeling inexplicably nervous to have the alpha’s full attention on him. One would think it was the type of thing you got used to, but no. Iruka wrung his hands in the shirt he was wearing; One of Kakashi’s. It had been the first thing in a pile of clothing and he’d grabbed it without a second thought. He could see the moment Kakashi noticed, his eye staying on the shirt a moment too long.

"I think we should go on holiday."

Iruka gaped. “What?”

"Holiday. Vacation. Whatever you want to call it. I think you and I have deserved one, don't you think?" Kakashi nudged the shirt where it creased at Iruka's elbow, an innocent enough gesture, but it tickled, so Iruka pulled his arm free with a frown.

"Why?"

"I thought it would be nice. Do we need any other reason?"

They may not, but Iruka trusted his instincts and narrowed his eyes when he felt the offer was a bit too good to be true. It was in the middle of the school year for him and though Iruka did not for one moment doubt Kakashi’s ability to charm Haruko-sensei into giving him time off, Iruka was only a teacher’s assistant. Teacher’s assistants didn’t get time off. They barely got paid. Kakashi bore his scrutiny well, appearing perfectly sincere, but Iruka knew better than to assume that meant his husband was innocent. Kakashi was as shrewd as he was, if not more so.

Instead of trying to convince him Kakashi simply pulled Iruka closer, pressing his lips to Iruka’s. The scent of the alpha’s pheromones hit his nose a second later. “Fuck you,” Iruka said even as he grasped at his husband’s nape to pull him closer. He felt Kakashi smile against his lips, but was too far gone to care.

“We’re leaving on Monday,” Kakashi whispered when he finally pulled away.

Iruka’s head felt as if it was floating. If he’d been of a more clear mind he would have noticed how conveniently Kakashi had redirected the course of their conversation, but of course he wasn’t. Of a clear mind that is.

 

* * *

  

Yama no Hi was a small village up north, right next to the mountains. The village was no hot spot for tourism, but they did have an inn and Iruka and Kakashi booked one of the five rooms they had available. It was small and basic, but cosy if you were into that type of thing and Iruka had no qualms whatsoever once he saw the tub in their bathroom. Iruka demanded that it be filled immediately with warm water and Kakashi complied with a small smile.

“Why somewhere so far off and cold though?” Iruka asked once they were settled in the bath, Iruka nestled against Kakashi because the alpha insisted they should do it _together._ Iruka would bet the alpha was just bummed Iruka had called dibs and wanted to warm his frozen limbs as desperately as Iruka did.

“Far off is good. Less people to deal with.”

“There are warm places that are far off,” Iruka said, staring up at the ceiling where water drops had formed. The water was hot, too hot almost, and his limbs tingled as they slowly came back to life.

“I like cold.”

“Really?” Iruka said, honestly surprised. Kakashi nuzzled his cheek.

“I burn easily,” Kakashi said, and how true wasn’t that. Iruka laughed, remembering the times he’d had fun poking Kakashi’s deliciously red and sore skin after the alpha had spent too much time in the sun. Usually it was just around his eye, but Iruka knew Kakashi burned everywhere else just as easily if you got him shirtless.

Kakashi’s creamy pale fingers ran down the side of Iruka’s arm to his wrist. He took Iruka’s hand, flexing Iruka’s lax fingers one by one until they were closed in a fist. Then he began unraveling them again. Iruka could not help but wonder if this type of mindless fiddling wasn’t some sort of representation of Kakashi’s inner world.

“Are you nervous?” Iruka asked, the thought occurring to him. Kakashi’s hand stilled, just a moment, before resuming action as mindlessly slowly as before.

“Nervous? Of what?”

“I don’t know,” Iruka said, furrowing his brows.

Kakashi switched patterns, now stroking up and down Iruka’s palm. It tickled slightly, but Iruka didn’t dare move, sensing that the mood had shifted.

“Why would I be nervous? It’s just you and me here.”

“Is that true?” Iruka found himself wondering. Kakashi’s fingers twitched, a small pressure on Iruka’s wrist. It felt like a threat, but was gone quickly, Kakashi’s hand retracting. “Kakashi?” Iruka said, suddenly wary. Kakashi must have noted the caution in his tone for he immediately forced his body to relax against Iruka’s. It helped, but not by much; Iruka still felt as if his thoughts had already jumped out of the tub and his body considered following. Only Kakashi’s hand on his hip kept him put.

 “I’m not nervous, I’m... You and I have been married for too long if you can sense that kind of things about me.”

“We’ve been married less than a year,” Iruka said, bemused and not liking it.

Kakashi let out a sound that may have been muffled laughter. Iruka felt himself relaxing slightly. “How opposed are you to hiking?” Kakashi said when he spoke.

Iruka’s brain struggled to keep up. “Huh?”

“Hiking. It’s fun isn’t it?”

“ _Fun?_ ”

“Yes.” Kakashi pressed a kiss to Iruka’s shoulder. “We’re near the mountains.”

Iruka felt his instincts flare, the same feeling he’d had that day when Kakashi said they’d be taking a holiday. He let out a sound, half a shout and half a gasp, turning in his husband’s lap to gape at him.

“I knew it!” he hissed. “This, it’s a... It’s a work thing, isn’t it?”

“No,” Kakashi said.

“It is!”

“No it’s... I don’t get paid.” Iruka gaped. Kakashi ducked his head, finally showing some remorse for hiding things from Iruka. “My old military unit is close to here and there are a few things I wanted to take up with Inoichi and... Anyway, I just thought we’d be striking down two flies in one hit. I _did_ want us both to enjoy trip, that’s why I–”

“Lied?” Iruka suggested. Kakashi sent him a dark look.

“Left out a few unimportant details.”

“Like the fact that we’ll be _hiking in the mountains_ when coming this far was already enough to almost kill my fingers and toes!”

“I didn’t know you’d be so sensitive to the weather,” Kakashi said through clenched jaws and suddenly Iruka understood the tension he’d sensed coming off the alpha.

“You’re thinking about leaving me at the inn.”

Kakashi had opened his mouth, about to say something, but his jaws clicked shut as something like shock flickered on his face. Iruka gaped, surprised by his own perceptiveness.

“I’m right?” he said, a little breathless.

Kakashi worked his jaw, but he didn’t say anything. Iruka felt his stomach drop and it must have shown on his face because Kakashi could suddenly not meet his eyes.

“Nice,” Iruka said, voice dull. “Glad you didn’t claim it was a belated honeymoon, eh?”

“The camp is two days away by foot,” Kakashi’s jaws were so tight he could barely speak. “If you think you can take it you’re welcome to join me.”

Iruka felt anger well up in his chest. He pressed it down, seeing red but knowing, _knowing_ that whatever words wanted to come out in this instance would not be the right ones. Iruka did the only thing he could do to not explode and not curse his husband to Konoha and back; he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Eventually, a few minutes in, he could feel Kakashi’s muscles relaxing minutely. Neither of them spoke.

“The water is getting cold,” Iruka said after about ten minutes of silence.

“Yeah,” Kakashi said, removing his arms from where they’d settled around Iruka’s waist.

Iruka was the first to step out. He didn’t look back at Kakashi. He could sense the alpha coming out after him and felt the emptiness where Kakashi left more space between them than what was usual. Unable to bear the awkward tension any longer, Iruka escaped the bathroom before he was entirely dry.

The temperature in the room was by no means cold, but after a bath with his skin still damp Iruka found himself walking quickly to the bed to steal one of its covers. It was delightfully thick and Iruka liked the galloping reindeer motif.

Kakashi stepped out a minute later and threw one look at him sitting on the bed, wrapped up to his nose in the reindeer blanket. “Do you want me to light the fireplace?”

Was it a peace offering or was Kakashi genuinely concerned? Iruka banished the thought as soon as it appeared, realizing how ridiculous it was of him to doubt Kakashi’s intentions. “Yes, please,” he said. Kakashi nodded and put to work with only the wrapped towel around his waist. _Half and half,_ Iruka’s mind threacherously whispered.

Soon the fire was cracking and Iruka let his eyes close. He lied down on the bed, feeling the light dance on his face as Kakashi puttered on the other side of the room. At first Iruka thought the alpha had taken it upon himself to unpack all their belongings, but when the sound of blades being sharpened reached him Iruka rolled on his stomach so he could watch. Kakashi had spread out what seemed to be the entirety of his pack on the floor and it was all knives, gloves, matches and the sort...camping gear. Iruka felt only slightly bitter realizing how badly he’d been fooled.

“You’re not leaving me behind.”

Kakashi looked up from the knife he was in the process of sharpening. Without looking at it, he pressed his thumb to the blade to feel how sharp it was. “You’re sure?”

Iruka was slightly mollified that at least Kakashi seemed willing to let him choose. “I’ll die of boredom if I have to stay here by myself. Plus, this trip was supposed to be together time, right?” The slightest twitch on Kakashi’s face was all Iruka needed to know his words had hit home.

“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said.

“ _What_ were you thinking? You must have known you’d have to tell me eventually. Did you think this could end any way but badly?” Iruka blurted.

Kakashi put more force into the movement of his knife against the sharpening tool. “You’re unusually adventurous for an omega. I hoped you would like it... And even if you didn’t, I’m your alpha. It’s not like you have the option of declining if I decide you’re coming with me.” Iruka gasped. The reasonable part of his brain knew Kakashi was right, it was what Grandpa had been trying to drill into his head for years now, that he’d have to listen to the alphas around him, but to hear Kakashi declare his power over Iruka so matter-of-fact...

“I was wrong, it’s not a job or a vacation... It’s a _kidnapping!_ ”

Kakashi grimaced. “Iruka,” he began, but Iruka would not be held back as his voice rose notch by notch in volume.

“‘We both deserve a vacation?’ I can see what a great vacation it is, thank you! I’ve never had better! I’ll completely ignore the fact you _lied_ to get me here. I’m sure after this well both go back well rested and _trusting_ and _loving_ each other more than ever—” Kakashi’s growl tore through the room, ending Iruka’s tirade, or perhaps it was Kakashi’s eyes which did that. Both of them, in their mis-matched glory, stared at him with an intensity that stole Iruka’s breath away.

Kakashi rose from the floor and Iruka barely managed to scramble backwards before the alpha was already on him, pinning him down. “Don’t,” Kakashi snarled. “Say something you will later regret!”

Iruka gaped at him, terrified and angry. Before he knew it his arm moved. The slap of his palm meeting Kakashi’s left cheek sounded vulgar in the quiet and the both of them froze.

The fireplace cracked happily in the corner. Light danced on Kakashi face, giving it a soft glow that did little to hide the redness than welled on his cheek. Iruka wondered absently if he was about to face the death everyone in Konoha had predicted for him, at the hands of an alpha he had angered. He wondered how many of those had correctly guessed it would be his own husband ending it for him.

“You,” Kakashi began, his tone giving nothing away. Was Kakashi about to murder him? “Will forgive my... Inaccurate description of our trip and I will forget you ever raised a hand against me. Deal?”

Iruka could only nod, his throat thick. It must have been enough because Kakashi leaned his weight to one side, falling on the bed right next to him, his weight causing the mattress to dip. Iruka swallowed around the lump in his throat and drew a cross on his chest with his fingers. He wasn’t Christian, but he imagined it must be better to start late rather than never at all. On Iruka's fourteenth consecutive cross Kakashi caught his hand and pulled it away. _Silly omega,_ Iruka imagined he might say.


End file.
